


Its Over, Isn't it?

by Agirlwithtoomuchtime



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, One Shot, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:13:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25564144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agirlwithtoomuchtime/pseuds/Agirlwithtoomuchtime
Summary: You and the gaang were finally ready to fight the fire nation after months of training. Even though you joined the gaang late you were able to help with your chi blocking skills. The plan was simple, take down the air ships. How did it all go wrong?
Relationships: sokka/reader
Kudos: 24





	Its Over, Isn't it?

It was time. You and the gaang were ready to defeat the fire nation once and for all. You have been preparing for months for this moment. You were a non bender just like Sokka and Suki but you were a skilled chi blocker matching Ty lee. You joined the gaang in Ba Sing Se. Sokka crashed your poetry class and he immediately caught your eye with the way he spoke and held himself. It didn’t hurt that he was attractive. You didn’t see him again until you stumbled upon the avatar and his friends. Sokka recognized you from the poetry class and his face broke out into a smile.

“You’re Y/n, right?” You looked at him shocked that he knew your name. He could see the shock on your face. 

“I heard your friends say your name when you were leaving. I swear I’m not a stalker” He said defensively. 

“Well, Mr. Stalker since you know my name, care to tell me yours?” You said a smirk on your face. 

“I’m Sokka, the greatest warrior from the Southern Water tribe” He boasted, making you laugh.

“Well great warrior Sokka what are you doing in Ba Sing Se?” You questioned. 

“I’m traveling with the avatar and we are going to stop Firelord Ozai but we had to make a pit stop to find our flying bison” He nonchalantly said as if it were a common occurrence. 

“You’re with the avatar?” You asked excitedly as your eyes lit up. Sokka smirked as he found something that peaked your interest. 

“Yes I am and not to brag but I’m one of his best friends” His grin never left his face.

“Sokka! Stop flirting and come over here. We have a lead on Appa” A female voice called out. You and Sokka both blushed from her comment. 

“I should probably get going..” He rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

“Can I come with you?” You hastily ask, not really thinking. He was shocked by your question but quickly composed himself.

“Are you sure? If you come with us it would be dangerous” He warned. “What’s life without a little danger? I would rather be out there helping than stay inside these walls” You were determined to go with him no matter what. 

“Are you up for an adventure?” He smirked and grabbed your hand before running to the female that was watching you guys with an impatient frown.

“Took you long enough. Who’s this?” 

After that you helped the gaang get Appa back and discovered the truth about Ba Sing Se. They were impressed by your chi blocking as well as your kindness and let you in. You traveled alongside them and experienced things you wouldn’t have if you had stayed within the walls of Ba Sing Se. You learned everything about your new friends but one of them always stuck out to you, Sokka. You might have developed a crush since the first time you saw him up on stage in your poetry class. You couldn’t help being drawn to him. He was everything a girl could want. He was kind, witty, funny, caring and it didn’t hurt that he was hot. You had always kept your feeling hidden because there was no time for love in the middle of war but sometimes you wished that he would hold you and tell you everything was alright. Soon the day had come where you and the gaang would face the fire nation. After the failure of the invasion on the eclipse this was your last chance to end this. The plan was for Aang to face Ozai alone while Katara and Zuko went to face Azula. You, Suki, Toph and Sokka had the task of stopping the air ships from destroying Ba Sing Se. 

“Are you sure you can handle this Y/n?” Sokka asked you with a look of worry in his eyes. 

“Sokka, I’ll be fine. I mean if I could handle all the obstacles that we had to face to get here I can handle this” You reassured him but you could still see the doubt in his eyes. You placed a hand on his shoulder and gave him the best smile you could. He held out his pinky and you looked at him confused.

“Promise me you’ll be fine” He pleaded. You looked at him with sincerity and intertwined your pinkies together. 

“I promise” He seemed satisfied with your response. 

“Alright lovebirds let's just get this over with” Toph complained while Suki giggled in the background. You and Sokka both blushed deeply.

“We aren’t-” You started but Toph cut you off.

“Whatever you say…” She smirked and you lightly punched her on the arm.

“Hey you can’t punch a blind girl” She yelled as she chased you down. 

“Toph! Y/n! Get back here” Suki yelled after them but they were gone. She let out a sigh of annoyance. 

“Children” She huffed.

“I think it’s cute..” Sokka mumbled.

“Not when we are about to go into battle” She spat back. Sokka was taken aback by her outburst.

“Im sorry, it’s just that this is it. If we lose… it’s over” She sounded defeated and Sokka understood what she was saying.

“We will win. I just know it” His voice cracked showing his doubt. Toph came back dragging you behind her. 

“Enough playing around we have to go now” Suki commanded which made you look at Sokka weirdly but he just shrugged.  
At first everything was going well. You guys had managed to capture an airship and were going to use it to attack the other ships. The plan was to crash the ship into another and hop on to another ship to repeat the process but the fire nation soldiers caught on. As you, Toph, and Sokka were heading to a ship a few soldiers hopped on with you and started attacking. Toph couldn’t see using her feet on the top of the airship so you and Sokka had to defend her. Sokka used his space sword to block their attacks and knock them back. You used your Chi blocking to stop them from bending. The comet made them stronger and soon they were able to overtake you. You heard Toph scream and ran towards her. You caught her right as she was about to fall off. You could see the tears streaming down her face and felt her grab onto your hand tighter. 

“I don’t want to die, Y/n..” She sobbed. You felt your heart break.

“You aren’t going to die, I’m here” You reassured her but now you weren’t so sure. You felt the ship rock sending you flying over the edge. This was it. You and Toph were going to die and you still had so many things to do. You hadn’t seen every sunset. You haven’t read every piece of poetry. You haven’t tried seal jerky. Worst of all you haven’t told Sokka you loved him. You closed your eyes to brace for impact but you felt a hand grab yours. You looked up and saw Sokka with tears in his eyes. 

“I’m here” His voice cracked as he choked back his sobs.

“Sokka…” You whispered. 

“We are going to be fine” You shook your head. You knew he didn’t have enough strength to pull you and Toph up and you weren’t going to drop her to save yourself. 

“Sokka..” You started again but Sokka stopped you.

“No you aren’t going to die. I won’t let you” He said, determined. You smiled sadly. 

“You and I both know this is the end” He shook his head rapidly.

“No no no no this isn’t how it’s supposed to be. I can’t lose you too” He couldn’t hold back the sobs. 

“Sokka you have to let go to save yourself” He looked at you in shock.

“You promised me... you promised..” An explosion took your attention away as you saw a ship crash into the ground.

“Suki..” You muttered. The tears that welled up in your eyes fell rapidly. You lost. 

“Sokka I have to tell you something, I love you” You confessed. 

“I love you too, I always have and will” You both smiled wide. Another rock sent Sokka flying and you and Toph went with him. As you and Sokka fell you grabbed onto each other and shared your first and last kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> First one shot is done. I am writing more so you can stay on the lookout for those if you enjoyed this one. I do take requests so don't be afraid to leave some down below and I will try my best to get to them. Have a lovely day!


End file.
